


HellGoku Stories: Wrapped in Lust

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lust, Platonic Sex, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: Stress is Blake's worst enemy, even more so than the White Fang. The solution? Sex, and a chance encounter with a newly blossomed Ruby awakens a very lustful spark.Cross-posted from Tumblr.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

It was Team RWBY and JNPR’s 4th year at Beacon and everything seemed to be going well. Or it would have, if it wasn’t for Blake. Throughout the weeks, all she did was sneak out and investigate the White Fang, alongside her trusty partner Sun. Latley, he was more preoccupied with other business, so it was up to her. While she found new leads, the nightly escapades were beginning to take their toll. Her hair was dishevelled and her skin was deathly pale. On top of that, she was losing patience. Ruby had been in the shower for a good 10 minutes and class was about to start.

**Blake** : * _banging on the shower door_ * RUBY, HURRY UP IN THERE!!!!!!!

**Weiss** : * _eyes wide_ *

**Yang** : Jeez, Blake! Cool it, why don’t you?

**Blake** : * _turning her head slowly_ * Say that again, and I’m throwing you out the window!

**Yang** : ….

**Weiss** : ….

**Yang** : Weiss, you wanna head to class?

**Weiss** : Yep!

Not wanting to incur Blake’s wrath any further, the two fled from the room in a flash. Finally, the bathroom door opened. Blake was ready to give her leader a piece of her mind… only to be left stunned as she saw Ruby wearing nothing but a towel. She had definitely “blossomed”, for a lack of a better word. Not only did she gain a little bit of height, but her towel could barely contain her breasts. Her legs were another thing that caught Blake’s attention; smooth as marble and her thighs were noticeably thicker. Slow breaths escaped Blake’s lips.

**Ruby** : Blake? Is everything okay?

**Blake** : ….huh? Oh!! Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine!!

**Ruby** : …okay. Well, the shower’s all ready for you.

**Blake** : Right. Uh, thanks.

Without another word, she stepped into the shower and stripped off. All of her stress seemed to melt away as soon as the hot water touched her body. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind.

**Blake** : Adam has really done it this time. He has half the city running scared. * _sighs_ * Damn it. The police should’ve been dealing with this, especially with the intel I’ve been sneaking them. Maybe they’re not as reliable as I thought. * _turns off shower_ * If I want something done right, I have to do it myself.

[At lunch, after Professor Port’s class]

All Blake could think about was the mission for tonight. Even during class, she only managed to take notes on potential meeting places, supplies and arsenal to take the Fang down. Her behaviour was becoming obsessive, to the point where even her friends started to notice.

**Blake** : * _whispering to herself*_

**Jaune** : Blake, are you okay?

**Blake** : * _heavy breathing_ *

**Pyrrha** : …Blake? Do you need to go to the infirmary?

Before anyone else could say anything, Blake suddenly left her seat and darted out of the cafeteria.

**Nora** : Okay, what’s going on? She’s been like this for weeks.

**Ruby** : Well… she kinda fell back into her old habits.

**Ren** : You mean not sleeping, not eating, trying to attack the White Fang?

**Weiss** : Yep. This is much worse then before, though. Every night, she’d sneak out with Sun so that they could do their little “vigilante” thing.

**Yang** : But that all changed when he and I started dating. In the end, he just couldn’t do it anymore.

**Ruby** : Now she does it by herself. But it’s seriously starting to take a toll on her. She looks like a wreck.

**Yang** : I’ve tried talking to her, Weiss has tried talking to her. Nothing’s worked.

**Ruby** : Maybe I can try. I’ll go check on her now.

**Yang** : You sure that’s a good idea?

**Ruby:** I’m the leader. It’s my job to make sure that my friends and teammates are all okay.

**Weiss** : You have a point there.

**Yang** : Alright, I’m convinced. We’ll see you later Ruby.

**Ruby** : See you later, guys. * _leaves her seat_ *

[Team RWBY’s dorm]

Blake gathered everything she needed for her rendezvous. Gambol Shroud? Check. Dust billets? Check. Grappling hook? Check. Disguise? Check. She was all ready, all she had to do was wait for sunset. Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

**Ruby** : Blake? You in there?

**Blake** : * _ears standing up_ * Y-Yeah, come on in.

Ruby entered and saw Blake with her backpack. She noticed that empty several Dust magazines were on top of her bed.

**Ruby** : * _sighs_ * Blake, what’s wrong?

**Blake** : * _deep breath*_ It’s the god damn Fang. They’re still on the loose, tearing the city apart and it doesn’t seem like the police even care anymore. If they won’t do anything, I will!

**Ruby** : Blake, look at yourself! Your erratic, mopey and you can barely pay attention in class anymore! How the hell are you gonna take on the Fang if you can barely stand up?

**Blake** : So what are you saying, that I should quit?

**Ruby** : No, I don’t think you should quit. You just need a little time off from this. I mean, when was the last time we all hung out together?

**Blake** : * _pauses_ * Oh.

**Ruby** : Blake, you did the exact same thing back in 1st year. We’re not gonna let you tire yourself out again. Take it easy. Please, for all of us.

**Blake** : * _sighs_ * Yeah, I guess you’re right. A break couldn’t hurt.

**Ruby** : * _smiling_ * I’m glad you see it my way! Therefore, starting today, I shall be by your side making sure your life is stress free!

**Blake** : * _smiling_ * Thanks Ruby.

**Ruby** : Hey, what are friends for? Think of me as your personal stress relief!

“Stress relief” Those two words were enough to bring up the image of Ruby in her in her towel again and Blake purred in delight at the thought.

**Ruby** : * _confused_ * Blake? Did you just purr?

Blake didn’t respond. Instead she walked up to Ruby and purred directly in her ear.

**Ruby** : * _shuddering_ *

**Blake** : You know, Ruby, seeing you in nothing but a towel today really turned me on. * _gentle blow in her ear_ *

**Ruby** : * _blushing_ * W-What does that-ah-have to do with anything?

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * You said you’d be my stress relief, right?

**Ruby** : * _faint gasp_ * Uh huh.

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * Then get on the bed. I’m gonna make you feel _really good._

**Ruby** : * _shudders_ * W-Well, I-I did say I’d h-help you out with t-this.

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * Good girl. * _licks her cheek_ *

**Ruby** : * _closes her eyes_ * Ahhhh.

**Blake** : * _gently pushes her to the bed_ * Why don’t you get out of that uniform?

Ruby did as she was told. She couldn’t explain it, but the way Blake was acting really made her feel good. Her heart was racing and she could feel a tingling feeling in her spine. Wasting no time, she stripped off from her uniform and laid on the bed, completely naked.

**Blake** : * _sultry smile_ * Perfect.

She could see Ruby’s body in all its glory. Supple breasts, smooth, creamy skin, beautiful legs and her bombastic hips. Not as well endowed as Sun’s, Jaune’s or Pyrrha’s, but they were still nothing to sneeze at. Blake could feel her chest thumping and drool leaking from her lips. Ruby was also admiring Blake’s body. It was slim, with perky breasts, toned stomach and her legs were covered with beautiful black stockings.

**Ruby** : So w-what do you want me to do?

Blake moved closer to Ruby and gently licked her lips. Carefully, she positioned herself so that her pussy was right in her leader’s face.

**Blake** : I want you lick it. Don’t hold back.

**Ruby** : * _eyes wide_ *

**Blake** : What’s the matter? You scared?

**Ruby** : * _shakes her head_ *

**Blake** : * _smirks_ * Then eat up.

Slowly, Ruby stuck her tongue out and began to lick at Blake’s pussy. Blake bit her lip and moaned with pleasure. Already she could feel her worries melt away. Ruby’s tongue felt especially wonderful. For someone inexperienced, she was doing a surprisingly good job. Blake’s ears even started to twitch.

**Ruby** : Mmph! Mmph!

**Blake** : * _panting_ * Oh god yes! More!

**Ruby** : MMMPH! MMMPH! MMMPH!

Blake hissed as Ruby began licking much faster. Her eyes began to roll back and her moans became much louder.

**Blake** : Mmmm~ Ruby! I’m s-so close!! Ah!

**Ruby** : MMMPH! MMMPH!!

**Blake** : * _shuts eyes_ * AGHHHHH!!!!

Blake released all over Ruby and panted heavily. It worked. All that frustration, anger and worry had vanished. She slid off her and lay down on the bed, smiling with delight.

**Blake** : * _panting_ * That was… really good.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * Glad… I could help.

Blake sat up and took a good look at Ruby. Her face was covered in her juices, which was amusing, but her attention was brought back to her body. Blake wanted nothing more than to ravage it. Crawling over to Ruby, she once again pushed her to the bed.

**Ruby** : Oof! Blake?

**Blake** : I’m not done yet. I’m gonna make you feel good now.

**Ruby** : * _blushes_ * Make me feel good?

Blake placed her face onto Ruby’s breasts and started motorboating fiercely. Ruby gasped and leaned her head back, overcome with joy. Blake gave a trail of kisses down her body, from her belly all the way down to her pussy. Instantly, she placed her tongue to it and started licking. Unlike Ruby, Blake didn’t start off slowly.

**Ruby** : Ahhhh!!!! Oh!!! Oh!!! Ahh!!!

Ruby never experienced pleasure like this before. Sure, she touched herself a few times, but actually having someone lick it? It was incredible. She felt Blake firmly squeeze her breasts as the licks became more intense.

**Ruby** : * _closes her eyes_ * Blake! Ah! D-Don’t stop! This f-feels s-so good! Ah! Ahhh!!!!

Blake took one of her hands off her breasts and moved down to her pussy. Taking her mouth away from it, she began to finger her. Ruby’s moans became even louder and she swayed her head from side to side. Tingles coursed throughout her body and her panting grew faster, causing her face to go red.

**Ruby** : * _eyes shut tight_ * AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHH!!!!!

The more Ruby squirmed, the more turned on Blake was. She gave another sultry smile as she continued fingering.

**Blake** : * _leaning in_ * How close are you?

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * V-Very! B-Blake, I-I’m gonna cum!

**Blake** : * _giggles_ * What’s the magic word?

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * P-Please!!! Please can I cum?!

**Blake** : * _smirking_ * Do it.

On cue, Ruby released all over the sheets. Blake stroked her cheek and leaned in, giving her a gentle but lustful kiss. Ruby melted into it, satisfied from the experience.

**Blake** : * _breaks kiss_ * From now on, anytime I’m a little stressed, overworked or whatever, I come to you. You’re my little fuck toy.

**Ruby** : * _panting and nodding_ * Uh huh.

**Blake** : * _smiles_ * Looks like this is the beginning of a new chapter in our friendship. * _kisses Ruby_ *


	2. Part 2

As the weeks went by, Blake was feeling much better. No longer was she the husky, messy vigilante. Now, she was Blake Belladonna once again. It was great to wake up and not feel like absolute hell. After a hearty breakfast, Teams RWBY and JNPR headed for their first class of the day; history with Doctor Oobleck. Blake watched amusingly as Ruby winced in her seat.

**Jaune** : You okay there, Rubes?

**Ruby** : I’m fine. It’s just that… * _whispering_ * my butt’s a little sore.

**Jaune** : * _wincing_ * Oooooh.

**Ruby** : * _whispering_ * Understatement.

Blake smirked with sadistic glee. Maybe she did go a little overboard during their last session.

[Yesterday, Team RWBY’s dorm]

Blake slowly stroked Ruby’s bare ass, making her mewl with joy.

**Ruby** : Mmmmm~

**Blake** : I gotta say, your ass is lovely. Almost gives mine a run for its money. * _squeezes_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhhhh~

**Blake** : So plump. * _spank_ *

**Ruby** : * _yelps_ *

**Blake** : * _giggles_ * You’re adorable. * _spank_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhhhh~ Ah!

**Blake** : * _leans in and whispers_ * Who’s my good little fuck toy?

**Ruby** : * _shuddering_ * I am.

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * I wanna hear you say it.* _squeezes_ *

**Ruby** : Ah! I am your good little fuck toy.

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * Good girl. * _licks her cheek*_

**Ruby** : C-Can you spank me some more?

**Blake** : Not until you say the magic word.

**Ruby** : Please?

**Blake** : * _smirking_ * Certainly. * _spank_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhhhhh!!!! * _bites her bottom lip_ *

[Present day]

**Oobleck** : MISS BELLADONNA!!!!!!

**Blake** : GAH!!!!

**Oobleck** : If you’re finished daydreaming, tell me; who was the founder of the Huntsmen Academies we have today.

**Blake** : Um, that would be King Odin. Shortly after the Great War ended and the Vytal Treaty was signed, he along with the other kings and queens founded and established the academies. One for each kingdom.

**Oobleck** : Very good, but don’t think this gets you off the hook, Miss Belladonna.

**Blake** : * _gulps_ * Yes sir.

The good news was that Blake managed to not look like an idiot in class. The bad news was that they had a class assessment on Friday. Everyone was dreading it, even Weiss. Lunchtime was spent ranting.

**Jaune** : Another test?! What the hell is wrong with that teacher?!

**Ren** : We are in our 4th year now. He has no reason to take it easy.

**Nora** : That doesn’t mean he has to torture us!

**Ren** : I didn’t say it wasn’t torture.

**Pyrrha** : Look, we can keep moaning as much as we want. That won’t change anything. I propose we hold a group study session tonight. The sooner we get it done, the better.

**Yang** : Sounds good to me. I’m in.

**Weiss** : I second that. What about you, Ruby? Ruby?

Ruby was missing from her usual spot next to Jaune.

**Weiss** : Where’d Ruby go?

**Jaune** : Oh, Blake took her to the library for some extra studying.

**Nora** : Seems like everyone is in the working spirit today.

**Yang** : Well let’s just hope that Blake doesn’t go too hard on her.

[Team RWBY’s dorm]

**Ruby** : * _gasping_ * Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

**Blake** : * _grunting_ * Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!

Blake firmly grasped onto Ruby’s leg, fiercely rubbing her pussy against her. The more Ruby moaned and mewled, the harder she rubbed.

**Ruby** : Ah! B-Blake! Ah!

**Blake** : That’s right, say my name! Uh! Ahhh!!!

**Ruby** : * _gasping_ *

**Blake** : * _grunting_ *

**Ruby** : AH! AH! I’m gonna-!

**Blake** : UH! Me too!

**Ruby** / **Blake** : AHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!

After a big climax, the two collapsed on the bed, tired but satsifed.

**Blake** : * _panting_ * G-Good work, Ruby.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * T-Thanks Blake. * _slowly sits up_ * L-Later on, we gotta get to studying.

**Blake** : * _groaning_ * I’d rather just have my distraction.

**Ruby** : * _sighs_ * Look I don’t like it as much as you, but we still gotta do it.

**Blake** : Ugh! * _sits up_ * Stupid Oobleck!

**Ruby** : * _gets dressed_ * Come on, Blake. Take this seriously.

**Blake** : But it’s so infuriating!

**Ruby** : I know, but sulking about it isn’t going to make it go away and if you won’t study, you’re not fucking me at all!

**Blake** : * _eyes wide_ * What?! But we had a deal!

**Ruby** : * _nods_ * We did, but as your leader, I’m temporarily suspending the deal until the test is over. Until then, * _flicks Blake’s nose_ * you don’t even get to shake my hand.

**Blake** : Ow! You little-

**Ruby** : * _raises hand_ * It’s 3 days, I’m sure you can survive that long.

**Blake** : But-

**Ruby** : How about a little incentive? If you can get at least a C on the test, you can do whatever you want to me afterwards.

**Blake** : * _small smile_ * Really?

**Ruby** : * _nods_ * Yep. Whatever fantasy you want, go for it.

**Blake** : Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal.

**Ruby** : * _smiles_ * Great! Alright then, I’ll be in the library. You’re welcome to join later. * _leaves room_ *

As Ruby left, Blake checked under her bed and pulled out a black bag. She opened it to reveal several ribbons, handcuffs, various sex toys and a special pouch.

**Blake** : * _smirks_ * Well guys, it looks like you’ll be coming in handy real soon. * _takes pouch_ * Except for you, I’ll save you for later.

[Friday]

After 3 days of revision, and an agonising test, it was finally over. Blake was about to slump to the desk until a stack of papers hit it first. Oobleck was standing over her, with a rare smile on his face.

**Oobleck** : Congratulations Teams RWBY and JNPR, you all passed!

The teams, exhausted from long nights of work, shot up the instant they heard that. Taking a look at their papers, they collectively smiled.

**Jaune** : I-I got a B!!!!

**Ruby** : Me too!!

**Nora** : Me three!!!

**Weiss** : * _smirking_ * Well I got an A.

**Pyrrha** : * _smiles_ * Same on my end.

**Yang** : Me too! Thanks for the help, P-money!

**Pyrrha** : No trouble at all, Yang.

**Ren** : * _turns to Blake_ * What grade did you get?

**Blake** : * _smug smile_ * An A.

**Ren** : * _nods_ * Nice work.

**Blake** : Hey Ruby, you wanna see my paper?

**Ruby** : Sure, let’s see what you- * _sees the A_ * woah!

**Blake** : Pretty impressive, right?

**Ruby** : * _smiles_ * I’ll say. Nice job. * _thumbs up_ *

**Blake** : * _whispers_ * Don’t forget our little deal.

**Ruby** : * _blushes_ * W-Wouldn’t dream of it.

**Blake** : * _whispering_ * Good. Yang and Weiss will be out tonight, which means it’s just the 2 of us.

**Ruby** : O-Okay. Mm~

[Evening, Team RWBY’s dorm]

Ruby was on her knees, naked and her arms tied with black ribbon. Above her was Blake, also naked save for a red strapon. Ruby’s heartbeat was racing and drool was practically coming out of her mouth.

**Blake** : * _giggles_ * My, my. Someone’s eager. * _gestures the strapon in her face_ * Open wide.

Ruby opened up, taking the dildo in her mouth. Placing her hands on her head, Blake began to thrust.

**Blake** : * _grunting_ *

**Ruby** : Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!

**Blake** : Uh! Take it! Take it, my little fuck toy!

**Ruby** : Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!

Blake watched as Ruby’s eyes rolled back with each thrust, licking her lips with sadistic delight.

**Blake** : * _grunting_ * You look so good taking my cock!

**Ruby** : Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!

**Blake** : Uhhhh!!! Ah!!

Blake firmly pulled Ruby off the strapon and cupped her face. Saliva trickled down the reapers’ face.

**Blake** : Face the bed, I’m gonna do you doggy style.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * W-Wouldn’t it be kitty style? * _giggles_ *

**Blake** : Real cute. Turn over.

Ruby did as she was told. With her strapon lubed up, Blake decided to tease Ruby a little by rubbing it against her pussy.

**Ruby** : Mmm~ Blake.

**Blake** : * _giggles_ * Tell how bad you want it.

**Ruby** : V-Very bad. Please give it to me?

**Blake** : * _strokes Ruby’s ass_ * Are you a good girl?

**Ruby** : I’m a good girl.

**Blake** : Alright then, here you go. * _puts strapon inside Ruby_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhhhhh~!

Ruby’s body shuddered all over. She could feel Blake thrust in and out, each time causing her to gasp.

**Ruby** : Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

**Blake** : Mmm~ you like that?

**Ruby** : Y-Yes! Ah! It feels good! Ah!

**Blake** : * _strokes Ruby’s ass_ * Mmm~

**Ruby** : Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

**Blake** : * _leans in and licks Ruby’s cheek_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhhhh~!

**Blake** : I think it’s time to pick up the pace a little.

Placing her hands firmly on Ruby’s ass, Blake started thrusting much faster and harder. Ruby gritted her teeth as the strapon pushed deeper and deeper inside her. She felt her ass sting as Blake spanked it again and again. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back as Blake grabbed her by the hair.

**Blake** : * _grunting_ * You’re mine tonight!

**Ruby** : * _hissing_ * Ahhhh!!! I’m y-yours!!! Ah!

Ruby could feel her pussy dripping wet. She was close.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * Blake!! I’m gonna cum!!! Ah!!!!

**Blake** : * _grunting_ * Cum for me!!!

**Ruby** : Ah! Ah! AH! AHHHHH!!!!!!!

Ruby’s eyes rolled back hard as she reached her peak, nearly toppling to the floor. Fortunately, Blake caught her just in time.

**Blake** : Don’t worry, I got you. * _gently pulls out_ *

**Ruby** : Ahhh~ * _panting_ *

**Blake** : * _panting_ * Lie on your back.

Ruby lay down, her arms still tied together.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * W-What are you gonna do now?

**Blake** : Clean up. * _gently licks Ruby_ *

**Ruby** : Mmmm~


	3. Part 3

**Ruby** : Agh!! Damn it!

 **Blake** : Haha! Give it up, Rose!

 **Ruby** : Never, Belladonna!

Ruby and Blake were going at it hard. They were sweating and their fingers were starting to chafe, but neither of them would give up so easily. Ruby’s face was red with fury as she worked her fingers tirelessly. However, it was all in vain, for it was game over and she lost.

 **Blake** : YES!!!!

 **Ruby** : NO!!!!

Ruby was close to throwing her controller on the floor. This was the third time in a row that Blake had beaten her at Rage Fantasy BattleCry. Blake couldn’t help but laugh as Ruby pouted like an upset kitten.

 **Blake** : * _smirks_ * Looks like I win again!

 **Ruby** : * _groaning_ * You only won because you keep choosing Michael. Everyone knows he’s super OP.

 **Blake** : He’s only super OP if you know all his combos. If not, he’s just as average as the rest of the fighters.

 **Ruby** : Hmph! Cheater.

 **Blake** : Face it, Ruby. There’s no way you can beat me.

 **Ruby** : * _points_ * Oh I’ll beat you at something one day!

 **Blake** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Ruby** : I mean it, Blake!

 **Blake** : * _scroll rings_ * Oh hang on, I gotta go. I’m meeting up with Sun for some coffee. * _ruffles her hair_ * Be ready for tonight, I have something special planned. * _leaves room_ *

 **Ruby** : * _folds arms_ * Hmph! I’m not gonna go down easy this time! Maybe it’s time I put my semblance to good use. * _smirks_ *

[Nightime, Vale City]

 **Ruby** : So where exactly are we going?

 **Blake** : I booked us a room in one of those Love Hotels not too far from here

 **Ruby** : Ah okay.

 **Blake** : * _smirks_ * So are you ready for tonight?

 **Ruby** : * _grins_ * More than you think.

A few minutes of walking later, they arrived at their destination. After checking in, they entered the room and were left speechless by what they saw. The wallpaper was a lavish, deep blue and the bed was a beautiful, white wood canopy bed. Next to it was a bookshelf, comeplete with a fantastic collection of classic literature.

 **Blake** : …oh my god.

 **Ruby** : * _eyes wide_ * Woah!!!! You really went all out!

 **Blake** : …this cost 300 Lien? That’s a good deal!

Eyeing the bed, Blake took action and stripped off. Ruby followed suit and lay down, while Blake took out something from her bag.

 **Blake** : Alright then, Rubes. * _approaches her_ * Get ready.

In her hand was a vibrating dildo. Blake was about to put the device to Ruby’s pussy when suddenly, she found herself flipped over. Now Ruby was on top, staring at her with a wicked grin.

 **Blake** : * _shocked_ * R-Ruby?

 **Ruby** : * _grinning_ * Not this time. Tonight, _I’m_ in charge. Besides, * _takes dildo and throws it_ * we don’t need this!

 **Blake** : Huh?

Was this really happening? Did Ruby Rose, of all people, really put her in the bottom posistion?

 **Ruby** : I’ve been working on my semblance. * _hand starts vibrating_ * But we’ll have that for later. Right now, I’m gonna work with my mouth.

Grabbing her Blake by the thighs, Ruby pulled her pissy to her mouth and began lapping it up. Blake gasped pleasurably, keeping her eyes shut tight? Was this really Ruby Rose or was she possessed by a Succubus? Ruby’s licking was getting faster, making Blake grab onto the sheets tighter.

 **Blake** : AHHHHH~! Ah! Ah!! Oh god!!!! AH~!

 **Ruby** : Mmph! Mm~! Mm~!

 **Blake** : * _grits teeth_ *

With one last lick, Ruby removed herself from Blake. Raising her hand, she used her Semblance to make it vibrate.

 **Ruby** : * _giggles_ * Time for the main course.

 **Blake** : * _panting_ * Heh, you’re really bringing your A game tonight.

 **Ruby** : You have no idea. * _sticks her hand inside Blake_ *

 **Blake** : * _eyes wide_ * AHHHHHH~!!!!!

It was hard for her to keep still as Ruby’s hand stimulated her, not even giving her room to breathe, let alone moan. For the first time in a long time, Blake was being dominated. The pulsations were driving her over the edge, she was about to break!

 **Blake** : AHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby’s hand was all wet with Blake’s juices. She looked at her and smiled. She did it. She finally won!

 **Ruby** : * _wiping her hand_ * Yes! My rightful place as leader has been reclaimed.

 **Blake** : * _dizzy and panting_ * Ah. Ah.

 **Ruby** : Man, that felt good!

Suddenly, Ruby felt Blake grab her arm. Before she could process anything, she found herself pushed to the floor!

 **Ruby** : GAH! Blake, what are you-?

 **Blake** : * _panting_ * You did _not_ just make me sub!

 **Ruby** : S-So what if I did? It’s too late, Blake! I finally beat you at something!

 **Blake** : * _snickers_ * Oh it’s not over just yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Getting up from the floor, Blake fetched her bag and began digging out the contents; red ribbons, a thick, purple strapon and the small pouch.

 **Ruby** : * _turning to Blake_ * What is that?

 **Blake** : * _smirking_ * Catnip. I was saving this for Sun, but since he and Yang are dating, I guess I’m gonna have to use it on you.

Pouring the catnip onto her hand, Blake deeply inhaled it into her nose. A rush of energy coursed through her body, and her eyes dilated. Turning to Ruby, she picked up the red ribbons and gave a sadistic grin.

 **Blake** : Come here and accept your punishment.

 **Ruby** : So that’s how you wanna play it? * _clenches fist_ * Fine then, do your worst.

[5 minutes later]

Ruby, tied in the shibari style and in the missionary position, hissed as Blake teased her by licking her nipples.

 **Ruby** : Mmmmm~

 **Blake** : * _licking and sucking_ *

After a quick motorboat of her breasts, Blake began giving Ruby bites all over her belly.

 **Ruby** : * _hisses_ * Ah! Ah!

 **Blake** : Mmmm~! Are you ready for your punishment.

 **Ruby** : * _nods_ *

 **Blake** : * _sadistic grin_ * Good~.

With the strapon all lubed up, Blake put it it inside her, earning a very arouswd mewl. Placing her hands on Ruby’s waist, she began thrusting hard. Ruby yelled as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Blake’s thrusting was much tougher than their last session, and that was saying a lot. Her head rolled back as she felt the haste of the strapon going in and out.

 **Ruby** : * _gasping_ * Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

 **Blake** : * _grunting_ * Uh! Uh! Uh! Take it! Take my cock! Uh! UH!

 **Ruby** : Ahhhhh~!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Spit flew out of Ruby’s mouth as Blake thrusted faster and faster, making the bed shake furiously. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her pussy dripped with pleasure. Blake had no intention of stopping, she was determined to fuck every last drop out of her.

 **Blake** : * _grunting_ * UAH! Mm! Mm! Mm! Mm! MMM!

 **Ruby** : * _moaning_ * Uuhhhhhh~! Uh! Ah! Ah! Ah!

More and more thrusting followed and Blake leaned in to bite Ruby once again, covering her smooth skin with pink bruisy marks. Ruby’s mouth hung open and her tongue stuck out. She was reaching her limit.

 **Blake** : * _grunting_ * I want you to cum for me!

 **Ruby** : * _panting_ * O-Okay! Ah!

Keeping a firm grip on Ruby, Blake thrusted more, counting down each time.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3!

2!!

1!!!

 **Ruby** : * _shuts eyes tight_ * OOOOOAAAHHHH!!!!!

Ruby’s hips jerked forward as she climaxed all over the sheets and on Blake’s dildo. Sweating, and in pain, Blake collapsed on top of Ruby. Both girls were absolutely drained.

 **Ruby** : * _panting_ * That… was… amazing…

 **Blake** : * _panting_ * Yeah… You know… I think I’m gonna call it.

 **Ruby** : * _panting_ * Call… what?

 **Blake** : * _panting_ * The deal…. it’s been fun, but I’m ready to move on.

 **Ruby** : * _panting_ * Me too.

After a long rest, Blake sat up and untied Ruby. Getting dressed and cleaning up all the toys, the two of them left hotel and made their way to the bullship station.

 **Ruby** : So now that our little sessions are over, what do we do now?

 **Blake** : * _shrugs_ * Guess we try and let things go back to normal.

 **Ruby** : It’s definitely gonna be weird _not_ having our bodies against each other every so often, huh?

 **Blake** : True, but we gotta take it one day at a time.

 **Ruby** : I guess.

 **Blake** : * _smiling_ * By the way, thanks Ruby.

 **Ruby** : * _smiling_ * What are friends for?

[3 months later]

Though it was a little difficult, things finally began to settle down between the two. Ruby and Blake were back to being good friends again and even played each other’s wingmen when looking for boys. Blake ended up dating Jaune and Ruby was in a happy relationship with Whitley, much to Weiss’s shock. All in all, everything worked out for the best…. or at least it would have if it wasn’t for one drunken incident.

 **Blake** : Heyyyyyyyyy Yang!

 **Yang** : Hm? What’s up?

 **Blake** : I-I gotta * _hic_ * t-tell you * _hic_ * something important.

 **Yang** : * _confused_ * Um… okay? Maybe you should-

 **Blake** : * _places finger on Yang’s lips_ * It’s i-important.

 **Yang** : * _sighs_ * Alright, spill it.

 **Blake** : * _whispers in Yang’s ear_ *

 **Yang** : …* _activates semblance_ * YOU AND RUBY DID WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a new Ladybug smut!!!! Seriously, there's a serious shortage of Ladybug smut here. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
